


It is, it is, a glorious thing, to be a Pirate

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [32]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: An alliance is proposed, to the benefit of both crews





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 31: A story set at sea.  
> I originally wrote this back in January...

  1. A story set at sea.



 

Steve Rogers has been Captain of the Howler for seven years now, despite his young age of twenty four. Sometimes he joked that he felt like he was ninety. Those days, all Bucky could do was roll his eyes at his best friend.

Both orphaned at five, they grew up on the streets, until at the age of ten they found their way on board the Howler. The previous Captain, Phillips, had taken pity on the young boys, and gave them work in exchange for shelter. And seven years later, when he wished to retire, there was no other man that Phillips would consider to replace him than Steve Rogers.

And of course the punk chose Bucky as his first officer. Whenever Steve needed something done, he would turn to his brother, who always got the job done.

The current crew, who had joined on in the final years of Phillip’s tenure, didn’t question the men’s ability to lead. The Howler’s results spoke for themselves.

Bucky walked to stand next to Steve, who was at the helm.

“Captain Rogers. You wanted to see me?”

“Bucky,” Steve clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Please, no need for the formalities.”

Bucky shrugged, a smile on his face. “Sorry Steve. What’s wrong?”

Steve smiled, and Bucky started to shake his head. “Oh no, I know that look. And whatever it is, no.”

Steve’s smile grew. “We’re closing in on them. I want you to lead the boarding party.”

Bucky sighed. “The Avenger is the best ship, manned by the best crew in the world.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Second best ship, second best crew. The Howler may be slower, but us Commandos are every bit more resourceful than those Avengers. They would do well to be on our crew.”

Bucky shook his head. “You’ll be the death of me, Rogers.”

Steve smiled, and shook Bucky’s hand. “I knew I could count on you.”

~~~~~

The Avenger was captained by another young Captain. Tony Stark was the same age as Steve and Bucky, and in general had an older crew. There were rumours that Tony only held the position of Captain due to his father’s wealth.

Those rumours, in Bucky’s opinion, were very unfounded.

The man knew how to lead a crew. There was a reason that the Avenger was considered just as good as the Howler.

_ Never mind the fact that both of their Captains were infatuated with each other,  _ Bucky mused as he thought over his plans. Stark made no secret of his love of Steve. Steve, on the other hand, kept his feelings a bit closer to his chest.

But Bucky, who had grown up with the man, knew when Steve was in Love. Bucky knew that the ultimate plan here would be to form an alliance between the two vessels. In order to achieve this, he would have to board the Avenger and talk to Captain Stark.

_ And get past the Hawk. _

Bucky rubbed a hand over his face. The Hawk was the Avenger’s lookout. Nothing escaped his sight. Including Bucky.

The last time the two crews had met- in port at a bar- the Hawk couldn’t stop looking at Bucky. And, if Bucky was being completely honest with himself, he couldn’t keep his eyes away either. The sandy blond hair, the piercing eyes, the body…

The pair had kept their relationship under wraps; the word  _ relationship  _ brought forward too many expectations, especially of one in their profession. It was just easier to let the world believe that they were friends.

(Of course, there were a few who knew how close the pair were.)

Bucky shook his head, and began pacing around his cabin.  _ Don’t get distracted, you have a job to do. _

“DIstracted are we?” Bucky looked up; Steve was closing the door behind him.

“How can you tell?” Bucky drawled, dropping down to sit on his bed. Steve sat on the chair that Bucky kept at his desk.

“I assume you have a plan ready?”

“Of course.”

“And how are you planning on dealing with the Hawk?”

“The same way that you’re going to deal with Stark,” Bucky smiled at Steve, who rolled his eyes.

“Stark is not an issue.”

“Lie to yourself all you want, Steve, but don’t lie to me. I know what you two were doing when you snuck off to ‘discuss’ business.”

Steve didn’t answer, but the blush on his neck was proof enough. 

“Your plan?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but sat up straighter on his bed. “I will sneak onto the ship, before being seen by the Hawk.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky. “Your plan is to get caught?”

Bucky shrugged. “I’ll be kept alive; they know I’m your brother. Stark won’t let me be hurt. Much. I’ll present the proposal to him, then it’s his decision.”

“And you’re happy with this plan?”

“I’m not coming up with a better one.”

Steve stood up, and Bucky did also. “We’ll be within distance in an hour; I assume you are ready?”

“Of course.”

Steve embraced Bucky. “Good luck.”

“Thanks Steve. Try to keep the Howler in one piece till I get back, alright?”

“Of course. Despite what you seem to think, I can run the ship without you.”

“Keep telling yourself that, it might be true one day.”

~~~~~

“Your plan was to get caught?” The Hawk asked, standing over Bucky. Bucky was on his knees, arm raised in surrender.

“Why not? I wanted the pleasure of your company again, Clint,” he whispered the name. Clint rolled his eyes at the man, helping him to his feet. He looked around, before pulling Bucky close. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered against Bucky’s ear. Bucky embraced the man.

“As did I.”

“Barnes! Nice to see you here again!” The pair broke apart at the sound of Stark. Bucky offered the Captain a smile.

“You can never keep me away for long.”

Stark smiled, nodding. “I imagine if I did, I would lose my best lookout.”

Bucky laughed. “The Howler could certainly use a better lookout than Dugan.”

“And The Avenger could use a man like you.”

Bucky smiled, leaning back when Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. “I’m happy where I am.”

“Of course,” Stark smiled. “How did you get on board with only one arm?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What is this, a puzzle that the great Stark mind can’t solve?”

He could feel Clint’s chuckle, and put his hand over Clint’s. Stark shook his head.

“Be glad I like you Barnes. Come, let us go discuss whatever it is you are here to discuss.”

“And what would you say if I told you that I was only here to see Clint?”

“I would say that I don’t believe you. Entirely. Shall we?”

“Of course, Captain. One minute?”

Stark raised an eyebrow. “Only a minute?” He winked, before turning and walking to his cabin. “You know where to find me.”

Bucky didn’t respond, choosing instead to turn around in Clint’s arms and pull his face down for a kiss.

“This is what I always miss the most,” Bucky whispered against Clint’s lips.

“My amazing skills?” Clint asked. Bucky tapped Clint lightly on the back of his head.

“No, your face, so close to mine.”

Clint pressed another kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You better not keep Stark waiting.”

Bucky laughed, pulling away but keeping a hold on Clint’s hand. “He won’t hurt me. He hurts me, he declares war on Steve. He hurts me, he loses you. He hurts me, he won’t win.”

Clint laughed, squeezing Bucky’s hand before letting go. “Go, unlike you I actually have a job to do.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but watched as Clint climbed up the main mast. There was no one around to watch the way that Bucky watched Clint’s body, the way the muscles were especially on display as Clint used nothing but the strength of his arms to pull himself up to his nest.

“So you’re finally done staring at Barton’s body?” Stark asked as Bucky entered his cabin, offering a bottle of rum. Bucky smiled, accepting the bottle as he sat at the dining table that Stark kept in the cabin.

“I’ll never be done,” he replied, taking a healthy swig of the rum. “Ask the question. I can see it on your face.”

Stark nodded, taking his own drink from his rum. “How is Steve?”

“Still in love with you, the idiot.”

“Says the one in love with Barton.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Stark. “At least I’m honest about it. Steve still won’t admit it aloud.”

“Still, Barton is Barton, whereas Steve is… Steve,” Stark looked beyond Bucky, who shook his head.

“You two really need to just admit the feelings out loud, and move beyond secret rendezvous in bars.”

“Because you and Barton are so open.”

Bucky shrugged. “We’re private people. We own that. At least we share a bed on a regular basis.”

“When are you two sharing this bed regularly? The ships aren’t close that often.”

Bucky smiled over the rim of his rum. “Maybe when you and Steve get your head out of your asses, I might be inclined to share.”

Stark shook his head, smiling at Bucky. “You would fit right in here. Consider it?”

“My place is on the Howler, you know that. But…”

“But what?”

“The reason I’m here. It’s time to suggest an alliance.”

“An alliance? Please elaborate.”

Bucky waved his empty bottle of rum; Stark replaced it. “The Howler and The Avenger. We make it known that we’re one crew, one goal. No one would cross us.”

“No one crosses us now. Everyone knows that we’re friendly.”

“True, but it’s mostly rumours. We’re proposing officiality.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“You would be able to sleep with Steve every night, not just once in a blue moon.”

Stark nodded. “An intriguing point. Alas, what is in it for my crew? I am not a selfish Captain.”

Bucky snorted.

“I am not a completely selfish Captain,” Stark amended.

“The Howler has enough for two shifts; The Avenger has enough for three. Combine the crews, and each member gets more off time.”

Stark nodded. “This is true. Now, why are you the one proposing this, and not your Captain?”

Bucky put down his bottle of rum, so that he could count on his fingers. “One, I could sneak aboard your ship. Steve never could, even with both of his arms. Two, Steve knows that you like me, and would listen to me. Three, Steve never talks to you about business, because of reason number four: whenever the two of you are alone for more than a minute, clothes begin to drop.”

Stark burst out laughing. “I can’t argue with your logic. So, let’s say that I agree. What next?”

Bucky picked up his rum, and held it to Stark. The two rum bottles clink together. “The Howler will be passing by sometime today. You welcome Steve aboard, me and Rhodes force you two to keep your clothes on for long enough to talk, and make this alliance official.”

Stark held out a hand, which Bucky shook. “Always fun talking to you Bucky.”

“Always nice to be on board such a fine ship Stark.”

Stark shook his head, before gesturing to the door. “Go on, go see your Hawk.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he stood up. “Finally admit that he’s mine, do you?”

Stark smiled. “Oh, I lost the Hawk to you a long time ago. Ever since you two first met.”

“Best make sure you don’t forget it. Mind if I borrow this?” Bucky pointed at a messenger bag. Stark nodded, and Bucky slung the bag over his shoulder. James put the cork back in his bottle of rum, and put the bottle in the bag. 

“Feel free to distract him,” Stark added. “I’ll have Happy set up in the normal lookout.”

“Rest well, Captain,” Bucky smiled as he closed the door to the cabin, and made his way up to Clint’s lookout nest.

Clint’s nest was much higher up than the one on The Howler. That one, James could climb one handed with ease. This one was a bit harder. 

Once he was within reach, Clint reached out a hand, and helped James up. Clint sat back down, pulling Bucky against his chest. Bucky reached into the bag, and presented the bottle to Clint.

“I accept the payment,” Clint said as he uncorked the bottle and took a swig. 

“I have to pay for what exactly?” Bucky asked as he leant into Clint’s chest, closing his eyes.

“Entrance fee. Not just anyone can come up here, you know?”

“Is that so,” Bucky asked. He felt Clint nod against the top of his head.

“Yup. Sorry man, I don’t make the rules.”

“So getting Happy to cover your lookout doesn’t count as payment?”

Clint answered by drinking more of the rum.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll just leave,” Bucky pushed against Clint’s arms, which tightened around his stomach. Bucky smiled.

“No, no leaving. You’re mine,” Clint said, putting the rum down. 

“Yours?”

“Yep. You’re mine, and your staying here,” Clint began to press kisses to Bucky’s neck.

Bucky leant his neck to the side, to allow Clint better access. 

“How long?” Clint asked against Bucky’s neck.

“The Howler will be past this afternoon,” Bucky responded. He smiled as he felt Clint hum against his neck.

“That gives us plenty of time.”

Bucky opened his eyes, and turned on his legs so that he could face Clint. “Plenty of time,” he said as he brought their lips together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm back! And so are our favourite pirates.  
> This universe has a few more stories to tell yet.  
> Let me know what you thought, and I'll see you next time.


End file.
